The New Girl
by Heather01
Summary: Heather is a quiet girl from Ohio. She moves to Roswell to live with her father. Is she an alien? You'll find out when she meets up with the group and becomes attracted to Max. This is after high school when they're all in College
1. "The New Girl"

Title: "The New Girl"   
  
Description: Heather is a quiet girl from Ohio. She moves to Roswell to live with her father. Is she an alien? You'll find out when she meets up with the group and becomes attracted to Max. This is after high school when they're all in College.   
  
Rating: PG-13 for right now, because of the swearing.   
  
Disclaimer: The main characters belong to Jason Katims. I only own the minor ones. Heather is me. So, that character belongs to me.   
  
Author's note: Please read this story and add a review. I love to get reviews and they keep me inspired. Thank you for reading.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heather walked into her father's house.   
"Daddy!" she yelled.   
Her mom was put in prison for possession of drugs and for getting in a fight with another lady, she put her in the hospital.   
"Hey baby girl. How's daddy's little princess doing?" he asked.   
"Daddy, I'm 19 years old now. You don't need to call me Princess anymore" I laughed.   
He laughed along with me.   
"Your room is upstairs, first door the right. Tomorrow you will attend your first day of College, right here in Roswell, New Mexico" he said.   
"Aww, Daddy, tomorrows too early. I just got here..."   
"Now now, don't argue with me."   
I sighed and walked upstairs with two of my bags, I walked into my room, he had it set up for me. Brian walked in with the rest of my things.   
"Daddy, this is to baby-ish for me" I laughed.   
I picked up my pink pillow that said, "Princess" across it.   
"You got me, Princess stuff.." I gave a nervous laugh.   
"I didn't know what you wanted. Your little sister had a few things I thought I'd put in here until you got here, then we could go shopping and pick out all new things" Brian said.   
"My sister? I don't have a sister, daddy, I'm an only child."   
"Oh... I mean, your half sister. Me and your new step mom have a daughter. She's 6 years old. Her name is Kaleigh." he smiled as the little girl walked into my room and hugged her father. I wasn't too happy about this. My father never even had the nerve to tell me over the phone that he had a 6 year old daughter. All those times he came to Ohio to visit me, all those phone conversations he never had the nerve to tell me I had a little sister? 6 years of my life, I was lied too. I was 13 when she was born. Never a phone call to tell me I had a stepmom and a new little sister.   
"That's great daddy," I said rolling my eyes. I kneeled down by the little girl.   
"Hi, I'm your older half sister, Heather." I said hugging her.   
"Hi, Heather" she said, a little un-understanding. That was normal for a 6 year old.   
"Daddy, I'll be down for dinner, I want to re-arrange my room and get settled in." I said pushing him and Kaleigh out of my room. I slammed my door shut and the first thing I did was take all that pink princess stuff out of my room. I took out my Backstreet Boy posters and hung them all around my room. I loved the Backstreet Boys. That was a little weird for a 19 year old. But, it was the truth.   
~~~~~~~~  
  
*College*   
  
Maria Deluca sat in her dorm room. Her and Liz shared one.   
Maria sat, studying for her test she had tomorow. She sighed,  
"Lizzie, could you get me another pop." she said handing Liz an empty Pepsi can.   
"Sure," Liz said. "Maria, Michael, Alex, Max, Isabel, Kyle and Tess should be here soon to go out for dinner." Liz said.   
  
Her and Max haven't been together ever since they broke up the day the alien trio found out about their destiny. Max and Liz had their flirtacious moments. Tess wasn't too happy about this. But, she delt with it. Tess and Kyle have been together for almost a year now. They didn't care that they were almost like brother and sister. That was the difference, they weren't really related. Michael and Maria have been together for the longest. Maria was actually pregnant with Michael's child. She was very excited about the pregnancy part, would it turn out alien, or human was her concern though. Isabel and Alex are on and off. They argue a lot. Right now, they're together.   
Maria yawned and slammed her book shut.   
"I am tired of studying. Oh..." Maria gasped.   
"What's wrong, Maria?" Liz asked getting concerned about her best friend.   
"Nothing, I felt the baby kick." Maria laughed.   
"Come here, Lizzie, do you want to feel it?" Maria asked. Liz got up off her bed and walked over to Maria, Liz put her hand on Maria's stomach.   
"Wow, that's amazing," Liz started, they were interrupted with a knock at the door.   
Liz answered the door, Michael stood behind it.   
"Hey Liz," he said, he walked over to Maria.   
"Hey baby," he said.   
"Hey Spaceboy, Liz and I were just feeling the baby kick" Maria explained.   
He smiled at the tought of his son or daughter kicking. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was having a son or daughter in the matter of months. Wow... was all he could think.   
He helped Maria off the bed and handed her, her jacket.  
"Max has the jeep waiting. Maria, we need your car. Kyle, Tess, Max, and Isabel are going to ride with Max. Me, You, Alex, and Isabel are going in your car." Michael said.   
Maria pointed to the keys that were sitting on the nightstand.   
"You know where the keys are" Maria said.   
  



	2. "The Dinner"

Chapter 2: "The Dinner"   
  
Hey, this is Chapter two of, "The New Girl".Firstly, I think that some point in this story, Tess is going to go really bad because, of last nights episode. Thank you for all the great reviews is the second thing I wanted to say. Thirdly, thank you to, Whitney who e-mailed me and asked me nicely if she could be in my story as Max's girflriend as of now. I am going to let her and she will tie into this story somehow. As for Heather, she's got the hugest crush on Max. And I've been asked a lot of questions as whether to Maria and Heather are related since Maria's fathers name is Brian. Well, you'll find that answer out in a little while. Thanks for the reviews.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria, Michael, and Liz walked out to the parking lot. Isabel walked over to them and hugged Liz then Maria.   
"How's that kid holding up for you, Maria?" Isabel smiled as she lied her hand to rest on Maria's stomach.   
"Good, it's been kicking a lot lately." Maria said, Max walked over to them.   
"Hey, still haven't figured out what that baby is?" Max asked.   
"No, we are afraid to go to the hospital... what if the baby isn't... you know... human?" Maria cried out.   
"Come here," Max said leading her and Michael to the jeep, he stuck his hand to her stomach and closed his eyes, he got flashes of Maria and Michael, he really tried to black them out, all a sudden he got flashes of Maria having her baby, he saw the beautiful boy come out, as he came back from his flashes he stumbled backwards.  
"That baby is 100% human, as I think," he looked over to Michael, "your baby boy is lucky to have a father like you."   
"It's a boy?" Michael asked.   
He just nodded.  
"Hey, can we get to dinner now, I'm hungry" Alex cried.   
Michael, Maria, Isabel and Alex piled into the small jetta. While Max, Liz, Tess and Kyle piled into the jeep.   
Max lead the squad to their dinner plans. It was some fancy restaraunt. One of Maria's favorites, afterall, this was a small party to congradulate her on her new baby. They all entered the restaraunt and right away a waiter was at their side.   
"How many?" he asked.   
"8" Michael said.   
"Right this way," the waiter led them to a ready table. There were candles lit and plates for 8.   
"I will be back in 5 minutes to complete your order." the waiter smiled.   
Max looked up to see his girlfriend, Whitney answered.   
"Oh, there's Whitney, do you mind if she joins us?" he asked.   
Maria rolled her eyes, Liz did the same.   
"Max, this was a private party, but, since she's already headed over here, then whatever." Michael said being his usual snotty self.   
Max sighed and stood up and hugged his girlfriend, he took a seat and plate from another table and sat it down beside him so Whitney could eat with them.   
"I missed you," Whitney smiled and kissed Max.   
Liz rolled her eyes and got up, she walked into the restroom.   
"Exuse me," Maria said getting up, "and Liz too." she smiled and walked into the restroom.   
"Lizzie, I saw you walk in here. So, come out and face me. What's going on, babe?"   
Liz walked out of a stall and stood before her best friend.   
"Nothing." Liz was almost in tears, Maria knew it was more than that. She could tell by the sound of Liz's voice.   
"Talk to me, Liz. We've been best friends since we were little. Tell me what's going on? Is it Max and that girl?" Maria asked.   
Liz nodded and Maria handed her a tissue. "Here..." Maria said.   
"Thank you." Liz cried. After Liz dried her eyes off, Liz and Maria walked back out to the dinner area.   
"Hey you two." Kyle said, being nice. Kyle had protected Maria and Liz more now then before. He felt that it was his job to protect them. Besides, he felt they were his little sisters. Max told Kyle that when the alien trio had to leave that Kyle, Sherriff Valenti and Alex were to take care of Liz, Maria, and Whitney. Kyle and the other two promised that they'd never let anything happen to the girls. When this baby was born, he'd have one more person to take care of, he didn't care though, this new baby would be like Kyle's nephew. Kyle seemed more excited then any of them.   
Liz and Maria took their seats and the waiter came out with their food.   
"I'm sorry, we ordered your guys' food, you two were in there for almost 15 minutes and the waiter wanted to know what everyone was having. I hope you like it." Alex said.   
"It's fine" Liz said.   
The whole entire dinner time, everyone laughed, and made jokes.   
  
Heather, Brian, Kaleigh and my dad's new fiancee walked into the same restaraunt. We were seated at a 4-seat table.   
  
"Hey, I'll be right back." Maria said.   
  
She got up and walked over to sit with us.   
  
"Hey daddy!" she smiled.   
"Ma...Maria, what are you doing here?" he asked looking over to the others and waving.   
"I'm having a small party, for Michael and I's baby." Maria said.   
"Who are they" She asked pointing to Kaleigh, my fathers fiancee and I.   
"They... They are my family. These are your step-sisters, Heather and Kaleigh, and this is your new step-mom, Katie." Brian told his oldest daughter.   
"Oh.. you never told me I had two step-sisters." Maria said angirly.   
"Can we talk later, hun. I'm on a tight schedule here." Brian smiled.   
"You always say that. You're always so busy with that FBI crap that you can't talk to me. You can't tell me you're getting married to another woman, or you can't tell me that I have two step-sisters? If you're too busy for me, then screw you, dad! I don't want to talk to you." Maria said getting up and walking back over to her own table.   
  
"What was that about?" Michael asked.   
"Nothing, can we go back to the dorms, now?" Maria asked.   
"We sorta wanted to stay here and party." Max added.   
"We can party in the dorms. Dorm parties are great. Come on, we can party in Alex and I's dorm." Kyle said.   
Kyle and Alex became better friends and decided they'd share a dorm. Michael and Max had shared, Maria and Liz paired up and Tess and Isabel. They all enjoyed sharing rooms with one another.   
  
The 9 of them walked out of the restaraunt and over to their cars. Max told Whitney she could ride with him.   
They arrived to the dorms and went inside, they each went to their rooms to get ready for the party. 


	3. "The Party"

Chapter 3: "The Party"   
  
Hey, thanks for being patient with the next chapter of this story. Thank you also for not bombarding my e-mail with e-mails about "when will the next chapter be out?!" and stuff like that. It's appreciated. Well, I've taken a very long time to write the next chapter because, I have two other stories going too. So, here's the next chapter. Thanks.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone walked into Alex and Kyle's room.   
"Time to party." Kyle said pulling out some CD's of his.   
Maria took out a CD of her own that she had luckily been carrying around with her, she handed it to Kyle with a giggle.   
"This... you want me to put the Moulin Rouge soundtrack in MY CD player?! No..." Kyle said laughing at her.   
She shrugged and walked over to the CD player.   
"Turn it on, Kyle. I'm going to play this CD!"   
"No... You're not. I'm not gonna turn it on." Kyle said laughing still.  
"FINE! Michael, do that little powery thing you aliens do." Maria said points to the CD player.   
Michael sighed and waved his hand over the CD player, only to have the CD player blow up.   
"HEY!" Kyle shouted, "You can buy me a new CD player now..." he commented.   
Maria sat down on Alex's bed.   
"I'm getting sorta tired." she said looking over at Liz who was obviously half asleep also.   
"Maybe we should get some sleep." Michael said wrapping Maria in his arms.   
"Yeah, I'm not feeling too great." Maria smiled.   
Maria was right along the lines of 9 months of pregnancy, she could burst any moment, or any day at least. She yawned and opened the door.   
"I'm sorry to blow your plans... I just don't feel too well." she smiled, Michael, Liz and Maria walked down the hall over to Maria and Liz's room.   
Maria gave Michael her keys to get in, Michael pushed them away and looked down the hall both ways, when he saw it was clear, he waved his hands over the handle, Maria put her hands over her ears and hugged into Michael tightly, she was afraid he'd blow the dorm up. Luckily, he didn't. The door flew open and they all walked into the darkness. Michael flipped some lights on, Maria sat down on her bed, and Michael walked over to her and helped her into bed.   
"If anything happens in the night, you have Liz get you to a hospital. She will get in touch with Max and I and Isabel and whoever else. Okay? I love you..." he said kissing her.   
"Okay... I love you too, Michael Guerin." she grinned and kissed him.   
He said Bye to Liz and shut the door quietly behind him, then headed back down towards Kyle and Alex's room.   
Maria layed in bed, thinking. She didn't even bother changing. All Maria could think about was seeing her father, and her half sisters she never knew she had... it pained her that her father would never tell her of such siblings. Maria was sure they were all great kids. She just lived with a lie that she was the only daughter, no, the only KID in her family... Her father never even talked about how after Amy DeLuca and Brian DeLuca divorced, he got with his other new wife Jolene Pierce. Jolene was Heather's mom. After Jolene Pierce-DeLuca divorced Brian DeLuca he got with his now Fiancee Cassie Jones, soon-to-be DeLuca. Maria was his oldest daughter, followed by Heather, then by little Kaleigh.   
Maria looked over to Liz, she was sound asleep. Maria started to drift off into her own sleep.   
~*~*~*  
  
Brian, Cassie, Kaleigh and I all walked in the house.. I stared at my dad for about 5 minutes before looking over to his new fiancee, I didn't even want to begin to say her name. I didn't like her much.   
"Did you know he had a 20 year old daughter?!" I asked her.   
"Yeah, he told me when we were first together. He said that if I married him, he had to put up with his 14 year old daughter Maria, and his 12 year old daughter Heather. That's when I decided I wanted a baby. Now, 6 years later, You're 18, Maria's 20, and Kaleigh is 6. You've all grown up soo fast. That's great..." she smiled.   
I rolled my eyes and glared back to my father.  
"My whole life has been one big lie, hasn't it?! WHY?! Why did you lie to me?!" I yelled in an anger filled voice. I stomped off and ran upstairs into my room, I slammed the door shut and stared at the phone. I considered calling my mom and telling her I wanted to come home. But, I knew that was the worst idea ever. I lied there crying til finally I fell asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter is very short, but, I'm getting really tired and I have to study for Finals tomorrow and I need some sleep. I'll write more later. Chapter 4 will come out when I get some reviews. So, if you want this story to continue please read & review. Thank you  
  
~Heather~ 


End file.
